The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of surgical devices and procedures. More particularly, the subject matter of the present disclosure relates to surgical devices for severing tissue structures as well as methods of performing surgery that include the use of one or more of such surgical devices, and surgical device kits that contain one or more of such surgical devices.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular use in connection with the performance of surgical procedures for treatment of compressive neuropathy and will be illustrated and described herein with specific reference thereto. As one example (and without limitation), the surgical devices, surgical procedures and surgical device kits of the subject application are illustrated and described herein in connection with the release of the transverse carpal ligament, which is more commonly referred to as carpal tunnel surgery, to treat compressive neuropathy occurring within the carpal tunnel. Other examples (and without limitation) of conditions in which the surgical devices, surgical procedures and surgical device kits of the subject application could be used include relief of ulnar tunnel syndrome, cubital tunnel syndrome, tarsal tunnel syndrome, tenosynovitis and tendonitis. However, it is to be understood that the subject matter of the present disclosure is capable of broad use in connection with a wide variety of other surgical procedures. As such, particular reference herein to use of the subject matter of the present disclosure in connection with carpal tunnel release is merely exemplary and not intended to be limiting.
As mentioned above, compressive neuropathies, tendonitis and tenosynovitis are physical conditions that are commonly treated through the performance of a surgical procedure. In some cases, an open technique may be used in which a portion of the tissue surrounding the targeted tissue structure is incised to expose the targeted tissue structure for direct view. Once exposed, the targeted tissue structure can be treated (e.g., transected) using appropriate surgical procedures. The surrounding tissue is then reapproximated using suitable surgical techniques. While certain advantages may exist with regard to the use of open techniques in the treatment of compressive neuropathies and other conditions, such procedures tend to result in substantial recovery time for patients and can involve elevated levels of patient discomfort during recovery.
As an alternative to open techniques, procedures have been developed that utilize endoscopic instruments during the treatment of the targeted tissue structure and that result in the incision of less of the surrounding tissue. In such cases, an incision is made adjacent the targeted tissue structure and an endoscopic instrument is inserted into the surrounding tissue in an area adjacent the targeted tissue structure. In this manner, the endoscopic instrument can be used to visualize the targeted tissue structure throughout the treatment procedure. A surgical tool, such as a hook knife, for example, that is operatively associated with the endoscopic instrument can then be used to treat the targeted tissue structure. However, certain disadvantages also exist with known endoscopic techniques. For example, endoscopic procedures typically provide less visual detail to the surgeon than open techniques. As such, additional care is often required to ensure that surrounding tissue structures, such as nerves and blood vessels, for example, are not altered during the endoscopic procedure. As another example, the level of visual detail that is available from known endoscopic techniques may also result in the less-than-complete treatment of the targeted tissue structure. In the case of procedures involving release of the transverse carpal tunnel, such a condition is sometimes referred to as “incomplete release.”
As such, it is believed desirable to develop surgical devices, methods of performing surgery and surgical device kits in an effort to address one or more of the foregoing and/or other disadvantages of known surgical techniques.